Sakura Sakura
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: [Dedicated for GaaHina Love Parade Event] Seorang gadis yang terbelenggu tradisi. Seorang pria yang hanya mengikuti nalurinya sendiri. Keduanya berbeda, tapi serupa dengan cara yang unik. Kisah ini adalah tentang cinta. Karena cinta bukan hanya tentang romansa. Cinta juga tentang harga diri dan asa. Enjoy and RnR, minna-san :D


Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura Sakura is belong to and performed by Rin'

Warning: OOC-ness. Kalimat kaku.

* * *

Aku menemukanmu dalam derai tangis pohon sakura

Aku menemukan cinta dalam aroma tinta dan wangi kertas

* * *

Satu ornamen lagi dan semuanya selesai. Pita biru yang bermuara pada pangkal rambut sang putri Hyuuga telah menjuntai indah, menemani sekuntum _kanzashi_ berbentuk teratai ungu yang menjadi hiasan utama tatanan rambutnya. Rumit, mewah, namun elegan adalah perpaduan kata yang pas untuk melukiskan keseluruhan diri Hinata saat ini. Berbalut _furisode_ biru dengan bahan lembut mengilat, wajah aristokratnya terlihat semakin cantik, sekaligus rapuh dan lemah.

Hinata menatap bayangannya di cermin. Figur gadis terpelajar dan dari keluarga terpandang di hadapannya sangat memesona. Biru yang halus dan lemah lembut adalah aura yang menaungi wajahnya, seperti air tenang dalam kolam di istana para raja. Namun dalam hati, yang ia rasakan hanya kepalsuan yang enggan berhenti memanipulasi dirinya.

"Hinata-_sama_, saatnya telah tiba."

Suara rendah dari seorang pelayan memaksanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Hatinya berpacu lebih cepat. Kalimat pelayan itu adalah pertanda bahwa ia akan berada di suatu momen penentuan masa depannya.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengannya.

Bertemu calon suaminya.

* * *

Pria berambut merah itu menunduk dalam-dalam kepada Hyuuga Hiashi. Sosoknya, sekalipun berada dalam posisi yang merendahkan diri seperti itu, tetap terlihat berwibawa dan tenang. Meskipun dari raut wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran dan rasa malu luar biasa yang ditahannya dengan kontrol diri yang hampir tanpa cela.

"Mohon maafkan atas kebodohan putraku, Hiashi-_san_. Tidak seperti biasanya dia melakukan hal seperti ini."

Garis rahang Hiashi tampak sedikit kaku, pertanda rasa tidak suka akibat hal tak terduga seperti ini bisa terjadi. Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang seharusnya menjadi calon menantu Hiashi, mendadak menghilang. Lebih tepatnya pergi entah kemana di perjalanan menuju kunjungan pertamanya ke keluarga Hyuuga. Akibatnya, Hinata terbebas dari potensi kecanggungan yang akan melanda dirinya selama entah sampai kapan.

Harusnya terselip rasa kecewa karena perlakuan sang calon suami yang seolah tidak menghargainya, namun kelegaanlah yang justru Hinata rasakan. Walau sementara, Hinata bisa terlepas dari himpitan beban yang merajai hatinya. Ia bahkan bisa berjalan santai di bawah rerimbunan Sakura yang merona di pematang sungai di dekat kediaman Hyuuga, di bawah naungan dahan yang hampir bersentuhan dari pohon ke pohon.

Sakura.

Hinata berhenti dan menatap sebatang pohon yang paling besar yang berbisik dipermainkan angin. Warna merah muda yang lembut menyelimuti sekeliling Hinata, membuatnya tenang sekaligus iri.

"'Tenshi', kalau kau adalah perempuan, aku tidak akan punya nyali berdiri di sebelahmu," gumam Hinata pada pohon tinggi besar tempatnya berdiri kini. "Aku sangat biru. Pucat tanpa pesona. Tentu akan terlihat mati jika aku ada di sebelah wanita sepertimu. Kau sangat cantik… merona dan hidup. Sedangkan aku… dingin dan mati."

"Kalau aku jadi orang lain, aku tidak akan mau berada di dekat orang yang suka bicara dengan pohon sepertimu."

Hinata hampir terlompat mendengar suara tegas namun santai keluar dari balik pohon. Ia bahkan memekik sebelum kedua tangannya menemukan jalan ke bibirnya.

Sesosok pemuda berkimono merah kini berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Ramping dan jangkung. Berdiri dengan kokoh dan tanpa ragu sambil menghadiahi Hinata sebuah pandangan menilai. Rambutnya senada dengan kimono yang merah membara. Helai-helai merah muda sakura yang menari di udara terlalu lembut untuk bisa meredam nyala gelap dari auranya.

Benak cerdas Hinata dengan cepat mengkaitkan figur di hadapannya dengan sosok tamu pria yang kini berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Sabaku…_san_?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Dia malah kembali ke tempatnya duduk bersandar di balik pohon.

Untuk sejenak Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk merespon kejadian ini. Demi kesopanan seharusnya ia menyapa pemuda yang seakan tidak peduli itu. Tapi rasa enggan Hinata terlalu besar. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia tidak bisa bersikap pantas seperti biasanya? Apakah ini karena memang Hinata begitu tidak menginginkannya? Calon suami. Pernikahan. Perjodohan. Kata-kata itulah yang menghantui tidur dan mimpinya setiap malam. Tiga kata itu yang membuat hatinya bagaikan permainan bongkar pasang yang tidak juga bisa pas satu sama lain. Bagaikan tersesat ke dalam dunia yang asing dan tidak nyaman. Andai Hinata bisa lepas darinya…

"Biru."

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara di balik pohon.

"Kenapa kau kira 'biru' itu mati dan dingin?" tanyanya. Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa bingung dan canggung. Kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Namun setelah melihat pria itu melongok dari tempatnya duduk, dan mata zaitun di dalam kelopak sehitam jelaga itu menatapnya dengan kejujuran yang lugas, Hinata menghela napas.

"Karena 'biru' adalah perwakilan dari semua hal yang pasif di dunia ini."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening.

"Air… langit. Baik air maupun langit tidak pernah benar-benar memegang kendali atas kehidupan dan bentuknya sendiri. Air yang berkaca pada langit. Dan langit yang menunggu cahaya. Semua itu biru dan pasif," ucap Hinata.

Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman karena seolah pria itu bisa membaca hatinya. Namun yang membuat Hinata urung untuk melangkah pergi adalah ucapan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Buatku, 'biru' adalah api."

* * *

"Sabaku-_san_." Hiashi memejamkan mata. Nampak dari kerut di dahinya kalau ia sebenarnya tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana tanggapan anakmu tentang perjodohan ini? Aku menuntut penjelasan darimu."

Udara di ruangan pertemuan itu seakan dimampatkan. Sesak dan intens. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sebulan ini, pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara yang harusnya menghadiri pertemuan kedua untuk membicarakan perjodohannya dengan Hinata, kembali menghilang. Pertemuan kedua yang hanya berselang tiga minggu dari pertemuan pertama yang gagal tersebut tampaknya harus mengulang sejarah.

Kembali kepala keluarga Sabaku harus memohon maaf dan menahan rasa malu akibat perbuatan lancang anaknya. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan menghukum putra bungsunya itu, kalau perlu, ia akan membakar buku-buku dari negeri timur tengah dan barat yang selama ini ia baca agar ia sadar bahwa ayahnya sedang serius.

Sementara itu, Hinata merasakan firasat aneh tentang hal ini. Seakan ada _déjà vu_ yang mendesaknya untuk bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang monoton tersebut. Dengan ketiadaan Gaara di sana, Hinata dengan amat mudah meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman suasana canggung yang mungkin saja melanda.

Dan di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang sama, ia menemukan sosok berambut merah tengah menunduk dan tertidur.

"Apa yang dilakukan putri keluarga Hyuuga di tempat seperti ini?"

"Berjalan-jalan mengusir penat karena calon suami yang ia tunggu tidak juga datang."

Jawaban langsung Hinata sedikit mengejutkan Gaara –dan juga Hinata sendiri-. Gadis itu dengan tenang mengamati Gaara yang sedang bersandar santai, tanpa pandangan menghakimi. Menyadari konsekuensi dari perbuatannya yang tidak bertanggungjawab, Gaara berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku. Kalau begitu, kita mulai lagi saja dari awal." Gaara menatap mata redup Hinata lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Sabaku no Gaara, putra ketiga dari keluarga utama klan Sabaku. Aku datang karena terpaksa menerima perintah dari ayahku. Mohon bantuannya."

Mata perak redup itu kini sedikit melebar. Namun anehnya, tidak ada kecewa ataupun marah atas kalimat jujur dan lancang dari pemuda ini di kedalaman mata itu.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata menyambut tangan Gaara setelah terdiam sejenak. "Putri pertama dari keluarga utama klan Hyuuga," lalu meremasnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. "Aku juga terpaksa menerima perintah dari ayahku."

* * *

"Aku melihat, tapi tak terlihat. Saat aku menjadi dirimu, aku bisa melihat diriku."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang mencurahkan konsentrasi untuk memecahkan permainan kata ini. Dengan perlahan ia menyeka poni yang berada di dekat telinganya, salah satu kebiasaan Hinata kalau sedang dalam status berpikir. Entah bagaimana awalnya, faktanya dia dan pemuda bernama Gaara ini telah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bercakap-cakap. Seiring waktu berlalu, percakapan mereka telah melewati bagian yang melibatkan permainan kata dan teka-teki.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Menyerah saat bermain teka-teki adalah pilihan terakhir, Sabaku-_san_."

Senyum Gaara terukir tipis. Di balik tutur kata halus dan sopan dari gadis yang kini duduk di atas rumput bersamanya, Gaara menemukan kekerasan hati tersembunyi dengan sangat rapi.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada sungai di depannya, lalu gantian memandang sang pemuda.

"Mata." Ucap Hinata. Kali ini senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang pucat dan Gaara harus mengutuk dalam hati karena tebakan gadis itu benar. Lagi.

"Giliranku." Senyum Hinata belum memudar. "Seekor ular melilit tapi tak mematuk. Tak pernah ditakuti karena tak punya bisa. Mengikuti bentuk seperti air tapi dengan cara yang berbeda."

Gaara mendengus, "Tali." Jawabnya cepat dan yakin.

Senyum Hinata luruh. Sama seperti dirinya yang bisa menjawab teka-teki Gaara, Gaarapun selalu melontarkan jawaban yang akurat jika Hinata melempar teka-teki. Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kalah, Gaara yakin kalau jawabannya benar lagi.

"Giliranku, nona." Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak Hinata sukai dari pemuda ini, maka itu adalah raut wajah tenang sekaligus percaya diri yang sukar ditundukkan. Yang juga menyimpan kepolosan dan keterusterangan sikapnya. Anehnya, Hinata tidak merasa ingin pergi dari sini, dan tanpa ia sadari, hatinya perlahan terlepas dari beban yang menghantuinya. Ia bahkan mulai lupa untuk apa ia mengenakan _furisode_ cantik peninggalan ibunya semasa ia masih gadis dulu di hari yang cerah musim semi ini.

Gaara memejamkan mata sejenak, dan saat kelopak mata itu terbuka, Hinata bisa melihat kilau misterius yang menjebak, "Arang dan asap. Tinta dan malam. Neraka dan harapan."

Sesaat setelah teka-teki dilontarkan, Hinata masih merasakan kegelapan sebagai jawabannya. Namun semakin ia memikirkan kembali, semakin ia merasakan kontradiksi dari untaian kata-kata ini.

"Bagaimana, menyerah?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Beri aku waktu," jawab Hinata. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam rasa was-was, karena Hinata tak kunjung menemukan titik terang dari jawabannya. Arang dan asap. Tinta dan malam. Keempatnya punya kesamaan yang hampir mendasar. Tapi neraka dan harapan? Sambil menghela napas, Hinata harus mengakui kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan simpul utama dan menguraikan teka-teki ini.

"Baiklah, Sabaku-_san_. Aku menyerah. Apa jawabannya?" Hinata mengaku dengan enggan yang dibalas dengan raut wajah puas Gaara.

"Hitam."

Gadis di samping Gaara mengerutkan kening. Ada ketidakpuasan tersirat di wajahnya yang kalem.

"Aku yang salah mengerti atau memang teka-tekimu menyimpan kontradiksi, Sabaku-_san_? Tidak ada harapan dalam goresan warna hitam."

"Harapan adalah sesuatu yang muncul saat kegelapan dan keputusasaan muncul, Hyuuga-_san_. Dari abu dan puing-puing arang, sang Phoenix lahir membawa api. Kau tidak akan menemukan seseorang menyimpan harapan saat semuanya terpenuhi. Tidak ada mimpi, tidak ada ekspektasi, yang ada hanya zona nyaman yang tidak akan membawa kita kemana-mana. Hitam. Kegelapan. Adalah media yang sempurna untuk harapan tumbuh."

Pohon sakura yang menaungi mereka mendadak sunyi. Angin sepoi yang dari tadi berlalu-lalang di sela daunnya mendadak pergi. Mereka seolah menunggu reaksi Hinata yang juga terdiam.

"Sabaku-_san_, aku rasa teka-teki yang kau lontarkan menyimpan pemikiran pribadi yang mengaburkan. Saat permainan kata-katamu menyimpan unsur subjektif, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa memberi jawaban yang tepat atasnya. Tidakkah menurutmu itu tidak adil?"

"Apa maksudmu aku harus mengikuti pakem yang ada, sekalipun pakem itu salah?" tanya Gaara dengan tenang.

"Jika kau menginginkan orang lain memiliki pengertian yang sama denganmu, setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sabaku-_san_. Baru kau bisa mengharapkan reaksi yang tepat."

Gaara memandang Hinata tanpa kedip, namun pandangannya seolah tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau baru saja menemukan solusi bagi masalah kita berdua, Hyuuga-_san_."

Hinata tersentak. Ya. Jika dia bisa mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau ia tidak ingin dijodohkan, mungkin ayahnya akan mempertimbangkan kembali apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi apakah Hinata memiliki keberanian sebesar itu? Apakah kebiasaan untuk selalu menurut yang telah mendarah daging bisa ia patahkan? Tidak. Tidak semudah itu…

Dan Hinata merasa betapa hipokritnya kata-kata yang ia lontarkan barusan.

Hinata menundukkan pandangannya, dan sorot matanya kehilangan fokus. Kesedihan dan dilema menggeliat di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-_san_."

Ketika Hinata mendongak, Gaara telah berdiri menjulang, bayangannya jatuh di atas _furisode_ Hinata. Diulurkannya tangan ke arah sang putri Hyuuga.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Hinata tersenyum getir. Ditepisnya tangan Gaara dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyebabkan kerepotan apapun atasmu, Sabaku-_san_."

Dengan suara rendah dan sopan, Hinata meminta diri. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Dan aku minta maaf atas komentarku tadi. Aku rasa kita tidak bisa memahami kondisi kita masing-masing sekalipun kita berada di situasi yang hampir serupa. Selamat siang."

Gaara memandang punggung sang gadis Hyuuga yang kini menjauh. Postur yang sempurna dan ideal sebagai wanita itu, entah kenapa seolah menyimpan beban dan keraguan.

"Hyuuga-_san_." Gaara memanggil setengah berteriak karena jauhnya jarak. Hinata menoleh, memberinya pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saat aku tidak hadir di acara perjodohan? Setidaknya, kau harusnya merasa tersinggung walaupun sedikit."

"Karena aku tidak mengharapkan apapun." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum. "Kemarahan hanya akan timbul jika ada harapan. Aku tidak merasa aku berharap padamu, Sabaku-_san_. Tidak, karena kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Akan aneh kalau aku yang tidak mengenalmu menghadiahimu dengan sebuah tuntutan."

"Bukankah itu yang dilakukan setiap orang? Tuntutan akan rasa hormat tidak mengenal kedekatan hubungan seseorang, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku rasa kau baru saja menyanggah pendapatmu yang sebelumnya, Sabaku-_san_. Apakah kau memang orang yang seperti ini? Penuh kontradiksi. Atau…"

"Plin-plan?" tukas Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Untuk orang yang baru saling mengenal, sudah berapa kali kita saling 'menyerang' satu sama lain?" Gaara menyilangkan tangannya, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat menyimpan senyum.

"Aku rasa itu konsekuensi dari dua pihak yang sama-sama terpaksa, Sabaku-_san_."

Gaara hampir tertawa mendengar sindiran dalam komentar berani sang Hyuuga. Gadis ini menarik.

"Gaara." Gaara menyebutkan namanya, membuat Hinata menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Panggil saja aku Gaara."

* * *

"Gaa… ra?"

Pemuda berkimono abu-abu itu menoleh, dan Hinata takjub karena prediksinya benar. Pemuda itu benar-benar Gaara. Apa yang dilakukannya di sekolah khusus putri tempat Hinata belajar?

"Selamat siang." Hinata membungkuk yang dibalas dengan sikap hormat yang sama oleh Gaara. "Sedang apa Gaara-_san_ ada di sini?"

"Mengunjungi calon istriku." Jawabnya lugas. Alhasil pipi Hinata bersemu tanpa bisa ditahan. Tapi otak cerdanya berhasil menemukan jalan keluar dari jepitan rasa malu.

"Gaara-_san_. Bukankah itu akan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang tidak sopan jika kau kabur di perjodohan resmi dan malah muncul menemui calon istrimu di belakang orang tuanya?"

Skak mat.

Kali ini Gaara yang terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup canggung. Untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, sebelum ia melihat sudut bibir Hinata yang berkedut menahan geli.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka berakhir di tempat yang sama. Di bawah rindangnya 'Tenshi' –pohon di mana mereka bertemu pertama kali-. Hinata menamai pohon sakura terbesar dari sekian banyak pohon yang berjajar di pematang itu dengan nama 'tenshi'. Pohon itu telah memikat Hinata dan menjadi tempatnya bermain sewaktu kecil. Ikatan emosi itu yang membuatnya memilih nama untuk sang pohon.

"Kenapa harus 'tenshi'?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata, sementara matanya menatap sang pohon yang perkasa menjulang. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau dia lebih mirip wanita?"

"Pohon ini memiliki semuanya," jawab Hinata. Dipilinnya rerumputan yang menggelitik kakinya.

"Aku tidak melihat sisi 'tenshi' dari pohon ini." Ujar Gaara lagi seolah ingin menekankan hal yang sama dengan yang ia utarakan tadi.

"Coba kau pejamkan matamu."

Gaara mengangkat alis, tapi tak urung dia melakukan apa yang direkomendasikan Hinata. Dan begitu dia memejamkan mata, semuanya gelap. Gaara bagaikan disergap keheningan yang dalam dan membius, hingga terdengar gemerisik kelopak sakura membelai indera pendengarannya. Suara dedaunan bergesekan, menimbulkan remang di belakang lehernya, bagaikan mendengar bisikan dari dunia di seberang sana. Di balik riuh rendah gemuruh angin yang beradu dengan elemen yang ada di pohon itu, tersimpan ketenangan yang memukau. Seakan menghantarkan Gaara untuk tidur dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Perlahan Gaara membuka kelopak matanya. "Kau benar. Pohon ini bagaikan entitas lain dari dunia lain pula."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi dia lebih mirip hantu dari pada 'tenshi'."

Hinata hampir tersedak mendengar komentar Gaara. Tubuhnya terguncang menahan tawa.

"Kurasa kita memang memiliki perspektif yang berbeda, Gaara-_san_. Dan perbedaan itu cukup fundamental."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, membuat Hinata semakin melebarkan senyum. Lain halnya dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang dengan penuh keraguan.

"Bolehkah aku mengenalmu, Hinata-_san_?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh –dan mengejutkan-. Bukan hanya karena mereka telah saling kenal sekarang, tapi lebih kepada esensi dan tendensi dari pertanyaan itu yang membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa aku, Gaara-_san_? Tidakkah kau menilaiku membosankan?"

Gaara kembali mengalihkan fokus pada 'tenshi'. Ada suatu keraguan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Hinata tentang kontemplasinya di malam-malam terakhir ini? Tidakkah terlalu awal untuk membuat suatu konklusi dari keresahannya beberapa hari terakhir? Tapi bagaimana jika Hinata menanggapinya dengan reaksi yang tidak sesuai harapannya?

_"Jika kau menginginkan orang lain memiliki pengertian yang sama denganmu, setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sabaku-san. Baru kau bisa mengharapkan reaksi yang tepat."_

Mengingat saran semi protes ini, Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Menentukan jalanku sendiri."

* * *

Malam ini bulan bersinar sendirian di tengah langit gelap. Lucunya, kesendiriannyalah yang membuatnya tampak makin cantik. Satu lagi bentuk ironi kehidupan yang Hinata temukan. Gadis itu termenung menghadap bulan di balik jendela. Kilau perak matanya seolah sedang berusaha menembus jeruji tak terlihat yang melingkupi kamarnya.

Tampak sepucuk surat terbujur kaku di pangkuannya, menunggu nasib. Tak lama, jemari-jemari halus menjamahnya dengan ragu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

_'Dengan penuh keraguan aku menulis surat ini padamu.'_

Adalah kalimat pertama yang bertemu mata Hinata. Redup cahaya lampu membuatnya makin meringkuk, seolah ada mata tak terlihat yang mencoba mencuri baca isi surat dari Gaara tersebut.

_'Katakanlah aku seseorang yang penuh kontradiksi, ataupun plin-plan. Mungkin mata orang lain lebih awas dan objektif menilai diriku sendiri. Apalagi untuk orang dengan pikiran setajam milikmu, Hinata-san.'_

Bagian ini cukup membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendengar pujian tentang kemampuan intelektualnya. Harga dirinya yang memar dan terluka, terasa menggeliat dan terasa hangat.

_'Dan katakanlah aku seseorang yang egois.'_

Hinata memandang bulan di langit.

_'Aku menolak menemuimu karena keenggananku. Tapi kemudian aku datang padamu juga karena keinginanku. Aku bukan orang paling bijaksana di dunia ini, karena aku tak lebih dari seorang pria yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Dan yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana untuk menjadi orang lain selain bayangan ayahku sendiri._

_Sedangkan mengenai dirimu, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun selain betapa sempurnanya kau. Begitu sempurnanya hingga kesempurnaanmu itu terasa bagaikan cacat yang tidak bisa kutolerir. Karena itu aku menolak menemuimu. Dua kali.'_

Tangan dan bibir Hinata gemetar. Sementara rasa panas menjalar di dada, membuat organ dalamnya berpacu lebih cepat. Setengah diremasnya surat itu, seolah itu adalah media yang tepat untuk menyalurkan kemarahan akibat rasa malu yang terpantik.

Hinata kemudian melanjutkan membaca tulisan Gaara.

_'Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali, bayangan tentang seorang Yamato Nadeshiko menghilang. Dan yang kutemui di bawah naungan 'sang malaikat' adalah seorang wanita yang tersesat dan asing di dunianya sendiri._

_Dan ketika kau menemukanku di pertemuan kita yang kedua, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan seorang lawan bicara yang bernas dengan caranya sendiri. Kau penuh keanggunan, tapi kata-katamu lebih tajam dari pedang tempaan seorang pandai besi dari Andalus.'_

Air mata Hinata luruh, dan tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Berbahaya sekali seorang Sabaku no Gaara ini. Baru sekali ini Hinata membaca suratnya, dia sudah merasakan gejolak emosi yang sama sekali berbeda antara rasa marah dan penghiburan.

_'Aku ingin mengenalmu, Hinata-san. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat keputusan yang egois untuk kesekian kali._

_Sabaku No Gaara.'_

Begitu kalimat terakhir ia baca, Hinata makin terpuruk dalam kesendirian.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Pria muda itu adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya. Dan Hinata merasa bahwa dengan membuka dirinya, ia akan berada dalam posisi yang serba sulit. Mengekspos visi dan persepsinya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan Gaara meminta hal itu.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Hinata mengambil kertas serta mempersiapkan kuas dan tinta. Dan butuh kekuatan mental yang cukup untuk dia menuliskan kata pertama.

* * *

Di langit ada bulan yang sama yang menggantung di langit. Dia masih egois, masih sendiri di langit malam sekalipun hari-hari yang lalu telah usai. Gaara menimang sepucuk surat tanpa segel berlambang. Hanya surat biasa yang _plain_ dan sederhana. Tanpa wewangian, tanpa hiasan khas seorang wanita.

Namun ketika ia membukanya, sekuntum sakura kering meluncur dari lipatan.

_'Sakura ini berasal dari 'tenshi'. Bisakah kau mencium harumnya, Gaara-san?'_

Gaara tersenyum. Namun tak urung, dengan kehati-hatian yang sama ketika ia meletakkan sakura kering itu, ia mencoba mencari aroma yang telah lama mengering.

_'Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya, atau mungkin juga aroma pepohonan itu telah menghilang. Kuntum sakura yang sendirian itu kurasa tidak akan mampu membawa nuansa khidmat dari deretan pepohonan di pematang sungai itu, bukan?'_

Membaca surat Hinata bagaikan berbicara langsung dengan sang gadis, penuh teka-teki, tapi membuat Gaara tak ingin berhenti.

_'Aku adalah sekuntum bunga itu, Gaara-san. Yang terlepas dari dahan dan akar yang menopangnya sejak lama. Bukannya aku lepas dari tradisi klan Hyuuga. Pun aku juga tidak pernah lepas dari prinsip yang ditanamkan oleh ayahku sedari kecil. Bahkan, begitu keras dan eratnya prinsip-prinsip itu mengikatku, hingga aku terlepas dari prinsip lain yang membangun siapa sebenarnya diriku._

_Jiwaku sendiri._

_Aku yang sekarang adalah wanita yang berdiri di dua dunia, di mana dunia yang satu berlawanan dengan dunia yang lainnya. Persepsi jujurku telah lama dibekap oleh tradisi._

_Ketika kau berkata bahwa kau ingin mengenalku, saat itulah aku tahu apa yang disebut sebagai harapan sekaligus merasakan betapa menakutkannya harapan itu. Aku berharap… kau akan mengenalku. Aku berharap… jiwaku bisa hidup.'_

Sebentuk beban tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Gaara menggelayut di pundak. Bercampur dengan rasa kasihan dan simpati yang tiba –tiba muncul membaca balasan suratnya.

_'Aku terlahir dengan ekspektasi dari keluarga, besar dengan harapan yang kupupuk sendiri, dan menginjak dewasa dengan kekecewaan karena cintaku terbelenggu. Cinta dan harapanku… terhadap kertas dan tinta, serta peta-peta yang di dalamnya memuat sejarah dan cerita para petualang telah dikubur paksa. Cinta dan harapanku adalah buku, di mana aku bisa menemukan belantara yang kaya akan rempah dan ocha. Tulisan jugalah yang mengajarkanku tentang harga diri, dan betapa menyenangkannya pikiran kita saat menjelajah jauh ke masa depan. Imajinasi dan spekulasi menjadi satu… cinta dan petualangan ada di situ. Tapi sekali lagi… itu hanya bagian sejarah dari hidupku. Seperti noda ungu yang terbentuk karena pukulan._

_Ini diriku yang sebenarnya, Gaara-san. Aku bukan Yamato Nadeshiko._

_Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sekuntum bunga yang tercerabut dari akarnya.'_

Bagian terakhir adalah bagian yang paling menyesakkan bagi Gaara. Hingga ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh malam untuk berpikir: apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan dari segalanya.

Kembali Hyuuga Hinata harus memakai atribut mewah dari seorang putri: _obi_ polos berwarna ungu, _furisode_ bernuansa biru, kali ini dengan corak sakura putih menghiasi. Betapa ia Hinata benci warna biru dan ungu. Dua warna itulah yang mengingatkan betapa datar dan monotonnya hidupnya.

Pertemuan untuk membicarakan perjodohan ini kembali diadakan di kediaman Hyuuga. Spekulasi memenuhi kepala Hinata ketika ia melewati deretan _soji_ menuju tempat pertemuan. Akankah Gaara kembali kabur seperti biasa? Ataukah dia akan datang?

Dan hati Hinata berdesir melihat dua sosok berambut merah sedang duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Sepasang mata dengan kelopak kelam menatapnya tanpa kedip, tapi alih-alih merasa gugup, Hinata berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan. Tatapan Gaara bukan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, tapi malah menemukan dukungan di dalamnya. Seperti ada seorang teman di tempat yang penuh dengan orang asing.

Awal pertemuan berjalan lancar. Hinata menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan duduk diam dan mengangguk, seperti seorang Yamato Nadeshiko sejati… atau boneka porselin yang sempurna. Hingga tibalah saat ketika Gaara bicara yang membuat semua orang diam.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, Hyuuga-_san_."

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Gaara. Sementara mata Hinata membulat dalam keterkejutan sempurna. Semua tidak tahu harus berkata apa hingga Hiashi menghunus katana yang tergeletak di meja pajangan.

"Gaara!" kepala keluarga Sabaku berteriak setelah sebelumnya menarik Gaara agar terhindar dari tebasan Hiashi. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau anakmu bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Sudah berapa kali dia menghina keluarga kami! Kau pikir aku akan berdiam diri begitu saja atas penghinaan ini, Sabaku-_san_?!"

Satu tebasan lagi dan meja terbelah. Kedua anggota keluarga baik dari Hyuuga dan Sabaku sama-sama memekik panik. Hinata menyaksikan semua itu dengan pikiran yang kalut. Rasa takut menguasai seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa berdiri.

"A-ayah-," bibir Hinata bergetar. Di depan matanya sendiri Gaara berlari dan menghindar dari tebasan Hiashi yang akurat. Hinata menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana darah menyembur dari lengan Gaara. Merah pekat dan kental. Gemetar hebat melanda tubuh Hinata melihat lelaki itu bersimbah darah. Lalu tanpa sadar dia melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri, menyelimuti tubuh sang calon suami yang tergeletak. Ketika Hiashi menyadari sasaran tebasannya, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghentikan laju sang _katana_.

* * *

Rasa perih mendera punggung Hinata. Perlahan dibukanya mata yang telah terkatup dan merbius oleh tidur. Sinar dari _soji_ yang terbuka terasa menyilaukan hingga ia mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Setelah beberapa lama menyesuaikan diri, baru Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian di kamar ini.

"Gaara…_san_?" Hinata tersenyum lemah, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Gaara menatapnya penuh arti, "Berkat kau, hanya lenganku yang terluka. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hinata kehilangan tenaga untuk tersenyum, "Berkat kau, lukaku tidak terlalu dalam," jawabnya lirih. Puing-puing ingatannya tersusun jelas sekarang, bahwa ketika Hiashi tidak bisa menghentikan tebasannya, Gaara dengan panik berusaha mendorong Hinata ke samping. Sayangnya, ujung katana itu masih berhasil merobek kain yang membungkus punggung Hinata dan merobek punggungnya. Untunglah luka yang dihasilkan tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi hasilnya Hinata pingsan karena kehilangan darah dan _shock_ yang luar biasa.

"Aku… minta maaf."

Hinata menoleh kembali kepada Gaara, teringat kembali akan masalahnya yang pelik dan menjadi rumit.

"Kenapa, Gaara-_san_…? Kenapa kau memutuskan perjodohan ini?" tanya Hinata terbata. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Hinata memandang Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya. Namun sejenak kemudian, dadanya berdebar canggung menyadari genggaman tangan pemuda itu makin erat.

"Perjodohan ini tidak seharusnya menghalangimu dari siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya yang hampir memutih, "Dan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Sekuntum sakura yang hebat… yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mekar dengan lebih sempurna. Sebuah lukisan, yang tidak pantas dibatasi oleh pigura semewah apapun. Juga langit, yang biru dan cerah di langit musim semi. Ayahku dan ayahmu sudah berbicara tentang perjodohan ini. Dan aku telah memberi pengertian bahwa yang kulakukan bukan untuk menodai kesucian klan kalian."

Suara tersedak keluar dari bibir Hinata, membuat Gaara panik dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Raut wajah sang putri Hyuuga tak ubahnya seperti seorang tahanan yang kembali melihat langit dan tanah segar sehabis hujan di luar jeruji penjara. Ada haru di wajah putihnya. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari pipinya dan meluncur deras membasahi selimut.

Gaara mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata, "Lagipula, bukan berarti kita tidak akan menikah."

Kini tanda tanya memenuhi Hinata, alisnya mengerut tanda tak mengerti.

Pemuda berambut merah yang menggenggam tangannya kini kembali menjelaskan, "Aku akan berusaha dengan tanganku sendiri agar kau melihat bahwa diriku pantas. Jika suat saat persetujuan itu datang, aku ingin itu datangnya dari bibirmu. Bukan dari orang lain yang berbicara. Dan jika suatu saat penolakan itu datang, aku ingin mendengar kata 'tidak' langsung darimu."

Kini tangis Hinata kembali membuncah. Gadis itu tersedak-sedak dalam kebahagiaan. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi juga ingin tertawa. Gaara hanya menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Sinar yang menyilaukan dari _soji_ yang terbuka kini terasa hangat. Tapi yang paling menghangatkan hatinya… adalah kedua tangan yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

"Gaara-_san_."

"Hm?"

Para gagak menyambut petang hari itu dengan kaokan mereka, merayakan perburuan yang mencapai finalnya di akhir hari. Hampir semua makhluk kembali ke persembunyian mereka dengan rasa lelah. Bahkan 'tenshi' pun terlihat sedikit membungkuk karena penat.

"Aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana rasa marah itu."

"Kepada siapa kau marah?"

"Padamu."

Gaara menoleh cepat. Jakunnya terlihat bergerak, seperti kesusahan menelan ludah.

"Kapan aku membuatmu marah, Hinata-_san_?"

"Saat kau memutuskan perjodohan kita."

Bibir Gaara segera terbuka, tapi juga menutup di detik yang sama begitu menyadari arti tersembunyi dari pernyataan Hinata barusan. Diliriknya pipi sang putri Hyuuga yang memerah, hampir tak kentara karena senja yang menyala.

"Akhirnya… aku tahu harapan itu seperti apa…"

* * *

**OWARI**

**Hai, hisashiburi nee**

**Ini fic saya bikin ngebut selama 3 –apa 2, ya?- hari**

**Dan settingnya saya bikin ngegantung.**

**Bukan di jaman modern, tapi range waktunya nggak saya tentuin, pokoknya jadul aja**

**Saya nggak pake riset tentang jaman ini**

**Makanya mungkin buat yang expert akan banyak protes tentang kultur atau detail yang ada di cerita ini**

**saya juga kesulitan menyesuaikan tema, judul, dan alur cerita  
**

**temanya kan warna  
**

**judulnya diambil dari lagu  
**

**alur cerita saya ya gini  
**

**jadinya ya seadanya  
**

**semoga ini bisa diterima dan masuk kriteria  
**

**kalau nggak... ya... saya nggak tau fic ini mau diapain  
**

**haha  
**

**Constructive critisms are needed, but not flame**

**Semoga minna-san berkenan mereview.**

**Aamiin**

**Fic ini dengan penuh kerendahan hati saya dedikasikan buat GaaHina Love Parade Event.**

**Semoga bisa menghibur.**

**Semoga juga yang baca nggak ngantuk dan bosen -meskipun saya skeptis tentang hal ini-**

**Last: arigatou gozaimasu sudah baca**

**Dan double arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang review ^^**

**Sign,**

**,,**

**,,**

**Sakura Dancer**


End file.
